1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to catheter systems, in particular, catheter systems having an introducer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Introducers or introducer sheaths are used for minimal invasive placement of catheters into blood vessels. They typically consist of a tubing that is inserted into the blood vessel and a seal or valve at the proximal end of the tubing which is positioned outside of the body. The seal provides a hemostasis seal against blood loss. Catheters used for diagnostic or therapeutic means are typically passed through the introducer into the blood vessel. The introducer sheath thus provides continuous access for catheters, protects the inner wall of the blood vessel against damage during catheter insertion, and provides a hemostasis seal against blood loss.
There are situations in which the catheters require substantial maneuvering within the blood vessel. For example, placement of a stent or stent graft may require the delivery catheter to be positioned precisely axially as well as possible rotationally into a specific location within the blood vessel. In addition deployment of the stent may require precise operation of the delivery system within the introducer. In these situations, the operator has to carefully control both the position of the introducer and the delivery system. This sometimes requires assistance by a second operator.